


A Frisky Playdate

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Masturbation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for SoulCaliber. Ash decided to have Serena over for some diapered fun, only she wanted to go a little farther than just simply playing with some blocks and crawling around on the floor.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 9





	A Frisky Playdate

The Kanto region, home to many people, many Pokémon, but most importantly, the home of one Ash Ketchum. Normally, the young boy would be out and about on some grand adventure somewhere in the world; whether that adventure be going around collecting gym badges to participate in a tournament, fighting the best of the best in trials, or even just going to school to learn more about the Pokémon he fights alongside with, the possibilities seemed endless.

However, the young boy decided that it was time to take a break from traveling all over the world, figuring that it would be a nice change of pace to settle down and enjoy in a rather interesting pastime that he Serena had indulged in during their time in Kalos.

It took a little longer than expected, but after a few weeks of planning, the two trainers were finally able to meet up once again at Ash’s house so they could have their degenerate fun like back when they were traveling together.

“Alright, are you ready for some fun?” Ash asked as the pair walked into the black-haired boy’s childhood home.

“You bet, and I even brought the necessary supplies.” Serena replied as she held up a backpack that looked like it was filled beyond capacity, the subtle sound of crinkling emanating from underneath the carrying case’s thin fabric walls.

After smiling at each other, the two trainers hurried up to Ash’s room where all of the necessary arrangements had already been made.

Seeing as how his mom was so supportive, the young boy had actually asked the older woman if he could have a little remodeling done, and whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, the black-haired trainer certainly couldn’t argue with the results.

When they made it to the room, Serena was shocked to see that it looked like an oversized nursery rather than a typical boy’s bedroom.

“Wow, looks like the big boy from Pallet town who saved the world was actually just a wittle baby.” The blonde girl teasingly cooed as she pocked the young boy in the side.

Ash blushed in response but tried to play it off like it was nothing.

“Well you know, it’s not my fault that it feels so good to wear a diaper.” Ash replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh? Well how about the rest of the baby stuff.” Serena said as she pointed to all the babyish objects in the room. The pair did wear diapers together for sure, but they never really indulged in anything this grand.

“Well…” The young boy trailed off as he pressed his index fingers together trying to come up with a better reason other than that he liked being treated like a baby. However, when nothing came to mind, his friend was able to piece it together anyways.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to explain it to me. I think it’s pretty cute that you wanna act like a baby.”

“Y-you do?” The black-haired trainer asked as he felt his face growing red at the girl’s comment. He might not have shown his interest for the young girl while they were traveling together, but after that goodbye kiss, it was hard not to think of her in that kind of way.

Ash’s face wasn’t the only thing showing signs of his love though as indicated by the slowly growing bulge in the front of his pants. Serena didn’t think the young boy noticed, but she certainly wasn’t going to tell him. Instead, the blonde girl let out a little giggle before she went to give herself a tour of her friend’s nursery.

As she looked around, Serena saw about everything she would have expected out of a nursery. There was a crib, a changing station with a diaper pail, and there was even a cute little play area that had a television mounted on the wall adjacent from it. There was so much thought and care put into everything that it made the young girl awed in amazement.

“Wow, your mom really went all out for you huh?” Serena asked as she turned to the young boy still standing near the doorway.

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Ash replied as he walked towards the young girl, still oblivious to his little friend in the front of his pants trying to make his escape.

“Well, how about we stop putting this off and finally get into these things, shall we?” The blonde girl asked as she took off her bag and dangled in the air, almost as if she was trying to tempt the other trainer into a bigger hard on than he already had.

Not only did she see his eyes visibly get wider, but the bulge in his pants got significantly tighter. Smiling at a tease well done, Serena took the backpack and set it down on the changing table so she could pull out the diapers she had brought from Kalos.

Once the thick looking padding was out, Serena unfolded one of them and laid it out on the table before giving it a firm pat. “Alright you wittle baby, time to get on up here and get that butt of yours into a cushy diapee.”

Blushing furiously at this point, Ash did as he was told and walked over to the changing table. Before he got up though, the young boy found himself getting pants out of the blue, exposing his privates to the world, but more importantly, Serena. This certainly wasn’t the first time they changed each other, but now it felt different, much more personal than before.

Regardless, he knew he was going to be naked eventually, so this was just getting it over with sooner rather than later. With that in mind, the black-haired trainer continued with getting on top of the changing station so that his friend could finally put him in a diaper.

After he was laying on the crinkly padding, it was a rather swift change from Serena, the blonde girl applying a healthy amount of powder all over his crotch before taking the front of the diaper and wrapping it across Ash’s crotch. Not before taking his dick and pulling it down though since it would have been a lot harder to tape it all together otherwise.

“There, nice and padded!” Serena exclaimed before giving the front of her friend’s diaper a few pats.

“T-thanks for that Serena. I suppose you’ll want me to change you now, right?” The young boy asked as he hopped off of the changing table.

Serena giggled. “Oh no silly, because…” She trailed off, moving her hands down towards the sides of her pants before pulling them down to reveal that she was already diapered, and with a very thick diaper at that. It was so thick that it was amazing that she could walk in it normally, let alone walk and not have anyone notice it. “So, what do you think of my thick diapee.”

“I-it’s uh…” Ash was at a loss for words. By now, his brain was totally fried by how adorable the other trainer looked in her diapers.

“How about I give the baby boy a closer look.” The young girl said as she took Ash by the collar of his shirt, throwing the young boy down on the ground and sitting on his face before he could do anything about it.

Ash squirmed for a moment at the suddenness of Serena’s butt coming into contact with his face, but after a few seconds, he relaxed when he realized that it was actually quite comfortable. In fact, it was taking everything he had not to just hug the diaper butt.

“Oh wow! We’re not even out camping and you’re already pitching a tent! How cute.” The young girl commented on the rather large protrusion coming from the front of Ash’s diaper, causing his whole face to flush redder than the sun, not that Serena could see since her focus was on the young boy’s diaper.

While ash laid red-faced as his friend sat on top of him, he started to notice that his face was getting even hotter. Feeling that it was coming from the outside, Ash looked down to see that the diaper that Serena was wearing was starting to turn yellow as a rapid gush of pee was sprayed against its padded walls. Before long, the entirety of her crinkly undergarment was absolutely soaked, and she made sure to let the black-haired boy know she was finished with a rather loud sigh of relief.

“Ah~! That feels so much better. It’s a good thing my thick diapee managed to hold in all that pee.” Serena commented as she reached back to feel the plastic-backed undergarment, running her hand across the soaked diaper, and feeling its warm aura filling her palm with its warm radiance.

Taken aback by Serena’s wetting, Ash accidently let loose a flood of his own, causing the front of his diaper to swell as it stained yellow from all the urine rushing out of him. It was so sudden that even if tried to stop the flow, his own body wouldn’t listen. All he could do was feel his diaper grow warmer as he helplessly wet himself while the blonde girl watched. When he was finished, the young boy could feel that his dick was at peak erection at this point.

“Uh-oh! Looks like the wittle diaper boy couldn’t hold it in any longer” Serena teased as she pressed a hand against the tented out front of Ash’s drenched diaper. “It’s a good thing I put you in this when I did. The last thing we want is for the diaper boy to make a puddle on the floor.” She continued to tease as she played with the boy’s erect penis, running her hand over it back and forth as if it were a spring door stopper.

Unable to hold back his emotions at this point, Ash just did what he felt like he had to and dug his face into the other girl’s wet diaper, hugging it and breathing in the pungent aroma that came with it.

At the same time, Serena figured she would have some fun of her own. After all, she had the perfect toy standing right in front of her, and she wasn’t about to let it just sit there.

So not wanting to miss her chance, the blonde girl started lightly rubbing the highest point of the erect bulge in Ash’s diaper, making sure to stroke long and slow before ramping it up as time went on. Before long, she was rubbing so fast that the sound of wet sloshy crinkles started to echo throughout the room.

“A-ah! M-my dick…” The young boy winced as he felt himself growing closer to climax. Still being rather new to this sensation, it was still and odd yet pleasing feeling to the black-haired trainer, so much so that he wasn’t sure if he wanted it. “I-I think I’m gonna…I’m gonna!” Ash trailed off before he felt it all go off at once.

Like a cork blasting out of the bottle, the built up pressure in the young boy’s penis exploded, and with it, a white hot shot of sticky juices that splattered all over the front of his diaper and then some. The feeling of ecstasy that washed over his body was so amazing that Ash couldn’t help but let out a pleasure-filled scream as his body curled back in delight. When he was finished, Ash’s body fell limp on the floor, his expression showing that he was totally lost in his own bliss as he stared vacantly at the ceiling above with his broken smile.

“Sounds like someone made stickies in his diaper.” Serena teased as she gave the twitching cock a few light pats. “But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to change you. After you’ve spent a little more time in that diaper of yours.” The blonde girl giggled before going back to lightly playing with it while Ash laid on the floor enjoying the waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body. This certainly wasn’t the playdate he was envisioning, but for him, there were absolutely no regrets.


End file.
